In Silent Moments
by ladyasile
Summary: There are times when we feel alone. There are times when we almost break. During those times we need someone to hold us and guide us... At least Kurama will soon discover that.
1. Chapter 1

**In Silent Moments**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, just my OC.

* * *

Tranquility hung in the air, like the feeling of impending doom about to strike and distort everything around them. The reality was that that was not far off from their current situation. As calm as he looked, Kurama wanted nothing but to get out of Koenma's office and head home. Aside from the danger the Ningenkai was facing, he had not been in good health as of late. Being more pensive about the tribulations that others around him faced, he disregarded his own health. In his mind, he knew that he should have spoken up about his illness when they last faced two new demons that had tried to steal the same artifacts Hiei, Goki, and he had stolen before.

There battle had gone as smooth as it could have, until the end when he stood in the way of one of the demons. In order to get past him, the demon released some sort of miasma that prevented him from seeing his opponent. Before realizing that his illness had been caused from that fog, he thought it was just a distraction. Not he wasn't as sure as before. The chills he got and the coughing had gotten worse. There was no fever yet, but he anticipated it.

However, Kurama lingered in silence about it. The case they were assigned on now was of more significance than that of his life. To tell the others now would be to distract them from their goal at the moment. A group of unspecified demons had begun to appear in the human realm, destroying many cities and humans. It was the manner that they destroyed them all that remained a mystery. And thus was the motive for them to be there. Koenma had told them that he had found someone that would be willing to help them with this problem. Whoever it was, though, was not in a hurry to get there. Their new and temporary colleague had kept them waiting for two hours now.

A grunt from one of the corner's in the room had gotten their attention. "Whoever this fool is, he's late," Hiei pointed out what they all had been thinking. "You better hope this idiot can be of some use, Koenma, or I will make you pay dearly." The threat, unlike several times before, did seem genuine. Kurama wondered if he should step in and try to clam them all down. It felt like too much of a strain for his body to stand up from his chair to do so, though. Gritting his teeth, he stood up. To his shock, he didn't falter as he walked up to Hiei, who was now closing in on Koenma.

Just as he was going to open his mouth, the door opened first. "Did I interrupt anything?" the newcomer asked, grinning. Kurama stared at their new partner, just like everyone else in the room. It was not gawking from wanting to tear the new person from limb to limb. It astonished him that their new partner was female. They had all been expecting another male colleague, but not one that had ankle-long white hair and a chest to prove she was the opposite gender. She would've appeared human had it not been for the colorless hair, deep violet eyes, fangs that glinted in the light, and dark feathery-wings. Even her clothes proved she was not human, or at least one living in the modern era, and not like one that lived for cosplay. The dress she wore accentuated her hips, shoulders and chest. It was a shade of pale blue, almost icy with cherry-colored sleeves that covered her arms midway. It was a wonder that she looked comfortable in it. However, when it came down to her shoes, she lacked them.

The first to speak up was Koenma; it made sense since he had seen her before. "About time you're here! Where have you been?" When he finished the res of his disjointed rant, the entire team turned to face the female who was going to work with them soon enough.

It seemed that she had paid Koenma little attention while he had ranted since she had her head turned, looking at the wall. Though it had appeared that way, Kurama knew he and the others were wrong to think that. She turned her head to face Koenma, scowl already forming. "Why you impudent brat! How dare you ask me such nonsense! Have you no respect for someone who had to face plenty of obstacles to meet you here, in your cozy office?" With speed that rivaled Hiei's, she was in front of Koenma soon and slapped him. "About time you learned some manners," she said to him in a harsh tone. She then turned to them while Koenma rubbed his cheek. "Eilian is my name. There's no need to introduce yourselves. I've taken the time to go over each and everyone of your profiles."

Yusuke cleared his throat. "So, what are you going to tell us about yourself?" he asked in a strange voice. Kurama figured it was from seeing Koenma getting slapped. If she dared do that to him, their punishment might be more severe.

Eilian smiled, though she still looked as if she was preparing to strike at one of them. "Oh, there's nothing about me that you should bother knowing," she said, looking away from them. "However, there is something I'd like to do… If it's okay with you, Koenma." Her voice made it clear that she would not wait around for Koenma to give her permission. Not being able to do much, Koenma nodded and sulked. "Kurama," she said. Kurama looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Let's take a look at that illness of yours." When she spoke now, her voice wasn't firm. It held a softness to it, almost like when his mother used to speak to him when he got injured as a small child.

Ignoring the looks of shock he got from the rest of the guys, he walked to her. "May I ask how you knew, Eilian-sama?" he asked, almost hoping that she would not be offended.

Unlike when she was questioned by Yusuke and Koenma, her smile this time did appear genuine. "This one thing I will let you all know. It's also the reason for Koenma seeking me out to help you all," she said to them all, though her eyes were still on Kurama. "I do not live in any of the three worlds you all know; therefore, I am not like any of you. There is no name for my kind, so do not ask. It is because of that that I am able to sense unbalances in different organisms." Looking back at Koenma she smiled a bitter smile. "I suppose this will make them trust me less, eh, Koenma?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head. "If Koenma sought you out, then it must be because he knew you would be the sole being to help us. There is a crisis and many lives have been taken. In short, we need all the help we can get," he said to her.

"Very well," said Eilian. Her eyes looked away from him and focused on the floor. "Let's take care of your illness first, then we can save your world." No one spoke as she led him away from Koenma's office. It seemed that perhaps trust was going to be hard for Eilian to obtain from them. Kurama focused his eyes on the hand she had on his arm as they approached a door.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Silent Moments**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. Thank you for the reviews! They're very much appreciated.

* * *

Opening the locked the door without a key, Eilian looked at him and signaled for him to go in first. Hesitating, he looked at her before going in. It was for the most part an empty room. Several file cabinets were lined against the walls, nothing more.

"Please sit down, Kurama." Feeling lightheaded, he did. "Just close your eyes and let me take care of the rest." As soon as he did, he felt her hand on his forehead. They remained motionless for several minutes. Never once did he feel anything, but he did notice that the lightheadedness had gone away.

Removing her hand from his forehead, she said, "You can open your eyes now. I'm certain your illness is gone now." Kurama opened his eyes and looked at her. Before he could thank her, she spoke. "This was not the reason I brought you here, Kurama." Looking away from him, she spoke again. "We've met before. Back when you were known as Yoko Kurama, to be exact."

Frowning, he shook his head. "You must have me confused with someone else. I'm certain I would have remembered you if we had met."

Eilian smiled, still not meeting his gaze. "Of course, you would have," she said, smile fading away. "Unless I had been in a different form." Sensing his confusion, she explained. "When we first met, I was disguised. I knew who you were right away. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you would've killed me. You were infamous and capable of anything."

"You're not a long lost lover of mine, are you?" Kurama asked, teasing her.

A smile formed on her face. "Not at all. You and I wouldn't have made a perfect math," she responded, with a small giggle. Her giggle died away and was replaced with a somber look. Although her eyes were still looking away from him, he could see them. They glinted with longing and dejection.

Moving away from him, she hid her face from him. "I was linked with someone else. My heart belonged to him only. When we met, we were both… The _same_," she said, embracing herself. "Our unity as living beings did not last long, though. His life was taken by someone who despised our kind."

"Why would they despise you?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Desire for power has a strange affect on beings of all kind. It's a myth that if you kill one of us, you gain tremendous power and immunity. Of course, it's not real. At least, I don't think it is. The one who took my beloved's life away made sure I wasn't able to stop him." Her hands clutched onto her sleeves. They shook with great sorrow.

Without warning, she turned to him and began shedding tears. Unable to stand by and do nothing, he moved toward her and held her. Even though she had told him that they had met, he could not recall it. If it was a matter of time, then he was willing to wait for the day he would remember.

"You shouldn't be consoling me, Kurama," she said, head bowed. "If anyone should hate me with good reason, it should be you," she whispered. Eilian moved away from him. "When you remember, you should eliminate me. Not only because you might want to, but because it might be the only way of stopping the person who killed my beloved."

Not understanding what she meant, he stood up and walked towards her. "Why? You've done nothing to make me want to kill you. And how does the one who murdered your beloved tie into this?"

"Your memories… The answer lies in them. As for that bastard, he'll surface soon enough." Eilian turned to him, facing him face-to-face. Kurama was able to see the fury in her eyes, shadowed by remorse. "The reason I took so long in coming here was because I managed to deal with the case Koenma wanted you all to handle. My original plan was to get you all to agree to help and in return I would help you all."

"Why didn't you?"

Closing her eyes, Eilian smiled. "You. Once I learned that you were on the case, I couldn't go through with it. So I finished your case myself, saving you time and in the process learning something new about my mission."

Kurama bit his lip, thinking about everything she had shared. His eyes widened. "The three artifacts, they're tied into your mission, aren't they?" She nodded. "There's a flaw. The mirror was broken," he said, remembering how it had happened.

"So it shouldn't be a threat? You're wrong. It still is," she corrected. "It's not your problem, though. From here, it's mine. I've caused you enough pain, Kurama. Please, don't get involved." Eilian walked toward the door and opened it. "When you remember, seek me out and kill me if you want. I won't fight back unless you want me to." She walked out, not saying anything else.

Exiting, he followed her back to Koenma's office. There was something wrong with his memories, he knew. And in order to learn what and why, he had to remain by her side.


End file.
